Joseph Hudson (Earth-7000)
Joseph Hudson '''or '''Logan '''is a mutant known as '''Wolverine, who possesses retractable claws and a healing factor. He was a member of the X-Men. Bio Early life The son of John and Martha Howlett, Joseph was born in Toronto, Canada. He was born on January 5, 1970 and was an only child. John was a wealthy industrialist who owned a petroleum company. Growing up, Joseph was a wild and rebellious boy. He was expelled from three private schools. Eventually, he did manage to graduate with a business degree from a Canadian university. Joseph was a gambler who also did drag racing and rode a motorcycle. He was good at boxing, having taken lessons from a trainer his father hired. Terminal Cancer and Suspended Animation In his twenties, Joseph developed terminal cancer. He was frozen until a cure could be found for his condition. Awakening in the future When Joseph woke up in the year 2100, he had amnesia. He could not remember his name or his parents, anything about his past. As a side effect of being awakened after so long, his mutations also triggered. He discovered that he had retractable claws. When he woke up in 2100, he was in an underground lab somewhere. He was attacked by armored soldiers and discovered that he had a healing factor, being able to regenerate. After defeating the armored soldiers and leaving the lab, he met a mutant named Cable. Cable told him that he had missed a lot while in suspended animation and that the world was ruled by an evil mutant called Apocalypse, and that the soldiers who attacked him were Apocalypse's men. Because Joseph could not remember his name, Cable helped him come up with a name. Deciding on calling himself "Logan", he joined Cable's resistance fighters who were fighting Apocalypse. Logan met Shiro Yoshida and Lucas Bishop, who were also resistance fighters. Bishop gave Logan the nickname "Wolverine." Sometime in the 2110's, Logan was infected with the Techno Organic Virus---which made his claws metallic. However, his healing factor greatly slowed down the disease. By the time it was 2122, the resistance was failing. After Bishop and Cable died----Logan decided to use a time portal to go to the past. He had intended on going to a date where he could warn Cable and the others but instead---he went too far back. The Hand Being sent back in time to 1992, Logan had no way of finding another portal. He was stuck in another time where he felt he had no belonging. He wandered until he was found by Nobu. Nobu was a mysterious man and a high ranking member of The Hand. He told Logan that he was gifted and had great potential, that he could be a great assassin. Nobu also told him that they could cure his condition since the Techno Organic Virus would eventually kill him---it just would kill a normal Human much sooner. Logan agreed to work for The Hand if they could give him what he wanted. The virus was removed from Logan but his claws continued to be metallic. After three years of working for The Hand, Logan decided to quit because he felt he had been lied to. They did not take him to the future like they'd promised. Because of this, The Hand was after him. He killed Nobu by decapitation since it was the only way to kill him. After killing many Hand members, Logan went into exile in the Canadian wilderness, living off the grid. X-Men In 2003, Logan was recruited into the X-Men after Jean Grey had visited him. Charles Xavier had discovered Logan's existence via Cerebro. When Jean Grey found Logan, he was living in the Canadian wilderness, his only companions being wolves. = Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Earth-7000 Category:Mutants of Earth-7000 Category:Claws Category:Healing Factor Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Expert Combatant Category:Created by Trabzin Category:X-Men (Earth-7000) Category:Versions of Wolverine